


helo

by Copyrighted_trash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, idk - Freeform, just take it#
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copyrighted_trash/pseuds/Copyrighted_trash
Summary: no
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	helo

hi ol

oli

#

][ph

olive

oli

o

do you miss flower

flowowoowowowoowowowowower

fukasa


End file.
